backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
2035
2035 is a year in the 21st century. Events Timeline 1 *'Monday, October 29': Marlene McFly was scheduled to be released from prison. Timeline 2 *'Wednesday, May 2': Emmett Brown accidentally arrived from 1893, intending to arrive in 2015, but overshot it due to 19th-century parts used in the steam time car. **Doc Brown went to his secret lab, changed into clothing from 2015, and attempted to withdraw comics from his safe at the bank, using the alias "Leroy Brown". **However, the bank teller scanned Doc and noticed that his genetic age did not match the age that he should have been if he had aged 20 years since he set up the bank account in 2015. She called the police, as she assumed it to be a case of identity theft, and thought that Doc was merely a cheap clone. **Doc was chased by Griff Tannen, who had behavioral modifications installed and became a police officer. Griff shot an electric charge at Doc, intending to disable his implants. However, as Doc didn't have any, he began to suffer from amnesia. **Confused, Doc reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter Marty McFly wrote to him in the 20th century. Not knowing what else to do, he drove the steam time car to 1986, at the time and place mentioned in the letter. *'Monday, October 29': Presumably, due to the fact that Marty McFly, Jr. didn't rob the Hill Valley Payroll Substation in 2015, Marlene McFly wouldn't have gone to prison in this timeline. Timeline 3 *'Sunday, September 16': **Marty and Doc arrived in 2035 from 1986. The time parachute crashed through the ceiling of a building that was the Lone Pine Mall in 1986, and was now the Lone Pine Fli-Drome. **They arrived in the middle of a hoverboard roller-derby, called a fliderb. As they arrived in a radiation suit and a diving suit and had crashed through the roof, the fliderb players thought they were terrorists and called the police. **Doc and Marty escaped into Bistro Twenty/15. This restaurant was themed on life in 2015, as Cafe 80's was modeled after the 1980s in 2015. **Officer Tannen entered Bistro Twenty/15. He recognized Doc as the person who supposedly stole the identity of Leroy Brown. Once he saw the diving suit, he realized that Doc and Marty were the two people who were the cause of the disturbance at the Fliderb. **Tannen chased them in his police vehicle while they fled on hoverboards. While they were being chased, Doc fell backward on his board and hit his head. This shock caused him to remember everything, and he told Marty all about how he had found himself in that situation once they reached Doc's secret lab. **It seemed like the two were cornered, however, Marty discovered that the machine that he had turned on out of curiosity in 1986 was actually Doc's temporal field generator Mk II. Although the device could only transport objects through time during the time in which the machine had been turned on, since it was turned on nearly fifty years prior, time would not be a factor. **Doc donned the diving suit, carried his time parachute and its equipment with him, and used the temporal field generator Mk II to travel back to 2015, leaving Marty behind in 2035. Timeline 4 *'Sunday, September 16': **Jennifer and Doc arrived in the second DeLorean time machine that Doc created in 1986 from his spare DeLorean DMC-12, the time circuits from the time parachute, and a Mr. Fusion unit he purchased in 2015. **Commissioner Wilson arrested Griff Tannen. She had also arrested Marty for his actions at the fliderb and told him that he'd likely get the same sage implant and personality rewrite that Griff Tannen had received. **Griff broke free and attempted to run them all over when Jennifer drove the DeLorean into his hovercar, knocking him out of the way. Marty got into the DeLorean and Jennifer attempted to outrun the police, who were in pursuit, along with Griff Tannen. **Doc informed Marty and Jennifer that every person in 2035 wore a suit outfitted with a hover technology protection that acted as a force field and made them bounce when hit. Knowing that the people would be unharmed, Jennifer sped full speed into a crowd of people. **As the bouncing pedestrians blocked Griff's view, he did not see the sewage reclamation project ahead and crashed into it. **Jennifer sped up to 88 m.p.h and traveled from 2035 back to 1986. Behind the scenes *The 1985 film Back to the Future celebrates its 50th anniversary on July 3, 2035. *The 1990 film Back to the Future Part III celebrates its 45th anniversary on May 25, 2035. Category:Years